


Some nights

by goldberry90



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), Protective Crowley (Good Omens), Sleeping Together, They protect each other, a bit of final smut, past non Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldberry90/pseuds/goldberry90
Summary: The nights when Aziraphale finds hard to get to sleep are his favourite ones.Not that the angel really needs to sleep: all over the years he has been on earth he has always preferred to pass the nights awakes, reading his precious books or around London, helping people and getting problems solved.But now, since him and Crowley moved on together, Aziraphale has a new pastime.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33





	Some nights

The nights when Aziraphale finds hard to get to sleep are his favourite ones.  
Not that the angel really needs to sleep: all over the years he has been on earth he has always preferred to pass the nights awakes, reading his precious books or around London, helping people and getting problems solved.  
But now, since him and Crowley moved on together, Aziraphale has a new pastime.  
And so the nights when he finds hard to get to sleep are his favourite ones, ‘cause he can spend them by watching over the demon asleep next to him. And if Aziraphale could do a miracle in order to protract those moments he wouldn’t think twice.  
Crowley looks different when he sleep: vulnerable, relaxed and as far as it seems irrational even younger.  
Aziraphale’s smile while he observe him is so bright that could possibly enlight all the room.  
He entangles his hands in the red hairs of the other, just petting them softly.  
The nights when he finds hard to get to sleep are his favourite ones and when Aziraphale looks at Crowley what he sees is not a Fell’s symbol or a damn creature.  
But another part of himself that is better and completely different at the same time.  
Crowley is all made of passion, burning desire and endless curiosity. Crowley is everything that Aziraphale would never be and this is fine, this is right.  
Also, Crowley sometimes has full body chills and his handsome face is disfigured by worries.  
Those are the moments when Aziraphale shakes him gently calling him back from nightmares haunting him.  
  
“Angel I-I’m so sorry, didn’t mean…”  
  
“Shh it's alright dear one”  
  
There are sighs, and moans and Crowley’s arms encircle his waist, holding tight.  
  
“I was back in the library, it was burning down and you…”  
  
“Is over, Crowley. I am safe. We are safe and we are together.”  
  
And in those moments, when Aziraphale manage to protect Crowley from the past, reminds him to be actually still a Guardian.

*  
The really few times when Aziraphale fall asleep are his favourite ones.  
Crowley cherished each one of them, cause during those nights he is able to watch his angel without having to hide his smile.  
He can drop out his mask, his precious armor of indifference and sarcasm without fearing to show himself has ridiculous, vulnerable or inappropriate.  
He knows to be any of those things to Aziraphale but is hard to convince himself of it, is hard to let go.  
Is hard convincing himself to be allowed to love, to be even able to love, after having spent so many years - millennia, actually - believing quite the opposite.  
Those are the times when Crowley manage to admit that “nice” isn’t such a bad word; that maybe he really is at heart just a little bit a good person, as Aziraphale is, instead just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing.  
Aziraphale is all made of sun, in each one of his shades: from cold winter dawns, to the lazy middays of spring, till the burning sunsets of summer.  
He is the most brightest thing Crowley could think of or imagine. More that he thinks to deserve.  
And Aziraphale’s place isn’t there, in his arms, Crowley is sure of it but he couldn’t let go.  
The only idea of losing him make his hold tightens around the angel.  
During those moments also Aziraphale dreams and usually he has nightmares.  
Crowley is not so fond of caresses, he prefers to wake him with a ghost of a kiss, just a barely touch of lips that is able to calm down Aziraphale furious heart nevertheless.  
  
“I-I woke up and you were not here, they have taken you from me and used holy water on you!”  
  
Aziraphale sighs and shakes, clinging himself to Crowley for dear life.  
  
Another kiss, this time deeper.  
  
“I’m here, angel, nobody is gonna take me from you.” A promise fulfilled with a low growl, full of menace. “I’d like to see them try.”

  


*

Then, there are also other nights: the ones they both prefer because neither of them is able to get to sleep.  
Those are nights full of promise, and sighs and moans but of other nature.  
During those nights Aziraphale saw Crowley on his knees for the first time but oh, not for prayin.  
He discovered on his skin of how many other temptations that amazing tongue is capable and he has thanked Heavens so many that both him and the demon do not actually need to breath.  
Aziraphale has discovered stars whose existence he completed ignored before, while Crowley literally devours him, slowly, viciously, piece after piece.  
“M-more. Please, dear, I need more!”  
During those nights Crowley has discovered, to his greatest amusement, how Aziraphale actually knows how to swear.  
He discovered that the angel’s hands can really perform miracles.  
And he learned how much funny is making the other beg.  
“Crowley, stop teasing, you bloody bastard!”  
“All you have to do is asking nicely, angel”, an innocent grin on his lips.

Obviously there are also nights in which they manage to fall asleep immediately together.  
Just twice during the year.  
And those nights are their neighbour’s favourites.

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note:  
> English is not my native tongue, so if you see any typos just tell me <3  
> I’m going to post this story (that was originally written in italian) also on my italian account on EFP (my nickname there is Leila91) so just take these words as a permission I am giving to myself.  
> Thanks you all for reading <3  
> Benni


End file.
